


See You Or To Kiss You

by pirate_cat



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, NSFW, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Everything lately had been very unexpected. Whizzer didn’t really expect a visit from Jason inviting him to his game. He loves Jason, so there’s no way he could crush the little boy’s spirits by not coming. Of course Marvin was there, he’s the kid’s dad.What happened between Whizzer and Marvin after the baseball game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, any feedback would be greatly appreciated! If I need to add anything to the tags let me know!

Everything lately had been very unexpected. Whizzer didn’t really expect a visit from Jason inviting him to his game. He loves Jason, so there’s no way he could crush the little boy’s spirits by not coming. Of course Marvin was there, he’s the kid’s dad. It would make no sense for him to not be there. Whizzer just didn’t expect Marvin to look so good, though. And Whizzer definitely didn’t expect the events after Jason’s baseball game to occur.

Everyone was starting to leave when Marvin spoke to him again. “So, how have you been?” Marvin asked awkwardly when the game was over and after everyone had given Jason their congratulations. Whizzer could tell Marvin missed him and still had feelings for him. If his actions and words during the game didn’t make it obvious, it was evident with the look in his eyes; a look of longing and hope. 

Did Whizzer miss Marvin in return? Yes, his life was boring and he just couldn’t take his eyes off of Marvin, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. And, well, maybe Whizzer dressed up a little nice because he knew Marvin would be there, but again, that doesn’t mean anything, right? Whizzer’s eyes scanned up and down Marvin’s body and licked his lips before he made eye contact again. “I’ve been alright,” he said simply. “What about you?” he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Marvin swallowed thickly and nodded as his eyes did the same as Whizzer’s previously did. Marvin shrugged and sighed through his nose. “I’ve been better, that’s for sure,” he said with an awkward chuckle. The two of them stood looking at each other, uncertain of what to say. It was finally Marvin who spoke again. “Is there a bathroom here? I’ve really gotta piss.”

Whizzer couldn’t help but smile and laugh. “Yeah, of course. They don’t expect you to piss yourself on the bleachers, do they?” he teased, raising an eyebrow. “Come on, I’ll bring you.” Whizzer saw them on his way in.

Marvin thanked Whizzer and walked with him to the bathroom, stopping inside. There were a couple stalls and urinals, Marvin was thankful it wasn’t a porta-potty, but it really wasn’t all that clean. Marvin turned around and looked at Whizzer, who just furrowed his brow. “What are you looking at me for? _Go_.”

Marvin bit his bottom lip for a moment and shrugged. “I don’t know if I have to pee that bad,” he decided.

Whizzer rolled his eyes and sighed. “Alright, then let’s go. I don’t even know why I’m waiting for you,” Whizzer mumbled to himself, starting to turn around a walk out. The next thing he felt was a hand on his wrist. He stopped moving and looked from Marvin’s hand, trailing up his arm and to his face. Marvin looked really fucking nervous, a look of distress on his face. _Does he have to pee or not?_ Whizzer thought to himself.

Marvin pulled him closer and licked at his lips. “Can I--?” he started to ask, but Whizzer cut him off by crashing their lips together. He assumed that’s what Marvin was going to ask anyways. Whizzer felt Marvin’s body completely relax as they leaned into each other, lips sliding together like that’s where they belonged. Whizzer had kissed many men during the two years they were apart, but really none of them felt as good against his lips as Marvin did. Marvin let out a small moan against his lips, starting to trail to his neck. Whizzer’s eyes rolled back and he let out a small noise of his own. 

“Marv--Marvin,” Whizzer breathed out, already breathless. Marvin seemed to know just how to make him feel good. Marvin responded with a small hum, but he didn’t pull away. “I want to, but it’s--it’s so _dirty_ in here,” he whined. He didn’t necessarily care about his own hygiene, but he clothes were so nice and it’d be a shame to ruin them because he was just so fucking horny.

Marvin let out a deep chuckle and nodded. “I know,” he whispered, pushing Whizzer back against the wall (which almost killed Whizzer because his _jacket_ ). “Just tell me to stop and I will,” he mumbled as he sucked on Whizzer’s jawline. Whizzer swallowed thickly, but didn’t say stop. He just couldn’t. He was already hard in his pants and it’d be embarrassing to leave like that. Since when did he even care?

Whizzer let out a sigh and asked Marvin to look at him. “Marv, I want to. I really really want to,” he decided, thinking getting some good sex would be better than his jacket. It might not even be that bad, Whizzer thought as he started to unbutton Marvin’s pants. “Maybe like, over the sink. Fuck me over the sink,” Whizzer hummed, getting off from the wall, moving to the front of the sink. He looked at his reflection in the mirror before looking at Marvin’s reflection, glancing down to his pants. Good, he was hard too. “I know you like to see my face, but there’s the mirror,” he chuckled, turning back to look at Marvin in behind him. Whizzer gave him a wink as he started to undo his belt and button of his pants.

Marvin’s eyes glanced down to Whizzer’s ass and smiled. “Whizzer, I missed you,” he whispered, then making eye contact.

Whizzer rolled his eyes. He missed Marvin too, but he honestly just wanted Marvin’s cock in his ass right now. “Yeah, that’s nice,” he mumbled, pushing his pants down just far enough past his ass. “I have some lube in my jacket. You never know, right?’ he said with a small chuckle, fidgeting to get it out.

Marvin raised an eyebrow and let out a small chuckle before he made some stupid comment that Whizzer wasn’t really paying attention to.

Whizzer rolled his eyes, because was Marvin really going to get into this right now? “Shut _up_ , Marvin. Just prep me,” Whizzer demanded. He was being snappy only because he was horny and desperate. He could even forget about where they were.

Marvin let out a small chuckle as he (messily, Whizzer wants to add) poured out the lube on his fingers. He set the lube down on the edge of the sink before he entered one, two, three fingers, giving time for Whizzer to adjust between them. After Marvin had been moving his three fingers inside Whizzer, he was a whining and, almost, drooling mess. He was trying not to be too loud in case someone was still here, his bottom lip red from biting it. “Marvin, _please_ ,” he begged. Whizzer looked at Marvin’s reflection in the mirror to see him already looking back at him.

Marvin used his free hand to run his fingers through Whizzer’s hair as he slowly started to withdraw his other fingers. “You’re so pretty, Whizzer. You know that?”

Whizzer whined at the loss of feeling inside him, and couldn’t help but smile softly at the compliment. “Yeah, yeah, so are you,” he mumbled mindlessly. “Can you seriously just fuck me now?”

Marvin nodded and finished pulling his pants and underwear down to his dick was now exposed. Marvin grabbed the lube again and spread some on himself, groaning as he did so. Whizzer loved his noises and couldn’t help but smile. “Ready?” Marvin asked as he positioned himself at Whizzer’s hole.

Whizzer moaned in anticipation and nodded. “Yes, Marv. Don’t really know how I could make it more clear.” Whizzer caught Marvin’s eyes roll before his eyes slipped shut. It was a little painful, as always, but Whizzer quickly adjusted, especially when Marvin started moving and gaining speed. Whizzer always thought Marv had one of the biggest dicks he’d ever taken, but he wouldn’t dare say it to him. He knew it would just inflate his ego.

Whizzer kept letting out little moans and ‘ah ah ah’s, in time with Marvin’s thrusts. Whizzer leaned back so he was no longer bent over the sink, and instead leaning against Marvin’s front. Marvin was grunting and groaning against Whizzer’s skin, and he was just so close, and he could tell by the sloppiness of Marvin’s thrusts that he was close too.

With one thrust, Marvin hit Whizzer’s prostate, and he let out a loud cry of pleasure, not bothering to stay quiet anymore. “Fuck, Marv,” Whizzer breathed, one of his hands coming down to jack himself in time with Marvin’s movements. Within a couple seconds, Marvin was coming in Whizzer’s ass, and that was enough to send Whizzer over the edge with a shout of the other’s name.

The two awkwardly cleaned up, and didn’t really speak as they did so. They’d just gone from not talking for two years to fucking over a public bathroom sink. What even was there to say? “Good job,” Marvin eventually said as they were walking out of the bathroom.

Whizzer stopped and turned to look at Marvin, a look of utter confusion on his face. “What?” he asked, genuinely completely baffled. _’Good job’? What the actual fuck, Marvin??,_ Whizzer thought to himself.

Marvin immediately looked embarrassed, his cheeks tinting a light pink. “You know, you did a good job in there. _We_ did a good job, I guess. I really missed it.”

Whizzer sighed before the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. “Yeah, good job,” he murmured with a small chuckle. Whizzer leaned in and gave Marvin a very small and short peck on the cheek. “I missed it too. I missed you,” he admitted with a small shrug. “Give me a call, yeah?” Whizzer shot Marvin a wink before walking off, not even caring about his slight limp or if people even noticed.

So, the day was definitely unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey to me on tumblr at donutwhizzer if you want! I'm open to prompts!


End file.
